mlpfimfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Factory (My version)
It was the flying exams again, and the fillies are lining up. Up in the guidelines, Rainbow Dash is chatting with a scientist. "It's that time of year again." Rainbow whispered. "Are you worrying again? I told you, we made it so double the losers are winners." the scientist told her. Rainbow Dash looked at the fillies in a straight line and shot the scientist a dirty look. "But...but there are more injured people then there are healthy!" Rainbow chided. "Okay, then they'll be more LOSERS than winners." the scientist whispered in response. Rainbow was about to say more, but the first name was called. "Just sit back and watch." Rainbow grumbled. The small pink and purple filly flew fast, but was too fast in the wall, and she whacked her head straight into the wall. "One..." Rainbow sighed. The filly was sent to the west area, where they work in the Rainbow Factory. More names were called, and more piled up in the west area. The last filly was up, and almost everyone was in the west area. Rainbow Dash covered her face with her hooves and quietly sobbed. This filly was in horrible condition, with her leg limping and her wings twisted at odd angles. To Rainbows surprise, she held all the way to the end. "Wait. Wait. This filly is too weak to work in anything. Send her to the west gate." a Gate Guard ordered. Rainbow counted the winners and losers. 11 losers, 4 winners. Rainbow stood and flew to the Rainbow Factory, never looking back. "Welcome to the Rainbow Factory!" Rainbow exclaimed, smiling. Her insides were feeling twisted, thinking of the poor fate that was about to happen to the filly's. "Come in, come in!" She said, motioning the filly's in. As the last filly went inside, the door immediately shuts and locks. "Go in your cells, go in!" barked one Guard. The filly's looked terrified as they were pushed into separate cells and scooted in the corners. "Give...give me the yellow one." Rainbow stuttered. Soon, the yellow filly was chained to a conveyor belt. "Wait, what are you doing?!" the filly screamed. "Let me out! Let me out!" she screamed, even louder. Her mouth was muffled with a rag as the conveyor belt drags her into a separate room. Moments later, a yellow liquid pores through a small tube and into a big vile. All the filly's gasped as they realized that the yellow filly was gone. Several screamed. while others gulped and choked down their scream. "I need a blue. Now a red. A purple." Rainbow said, and she rambled on until the only filly left was the severely injured one. "Please...don't..." she croaked. "I'm sorry. I don't want to do it but...but..." Rainbow couldn't say anymore. The scientist carries the filly onto the machine. The conveyor moves her almost too quickly to the teeth and incinirator. A blue liquid squeezes out onto the vile. Rainbow sits on the floor, tears flowing from all the deaths. "It's done, no more. I can't stand to watch this anymore." she whispers softly. She looks through a single window. "If only I was stronger...I could stop this...but..." Rainbow Dash slams her hoof onto the floor. "But...!" Category:Horror Category:Fanfiction